Chien de compagnie
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: Des petits OS de séquelle de Chien de combat, juste pour le fun, sans prétention.
1. Chapter 1

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 1+2+1

Remarque : Bonjour à tous. Voici de petits OS faisant suite à la fic Chien de Combat. Ce sont de petites scènes qui me sont venues lors de l'écriture de la première fic, mais que je n'ai pas pu insérer dans l'histoire. Ça n'a aucune prétention, juste des petits bouts de la vie de Duo et Heero.

D'abord, une série de 4 OS, dont la première _Automne_ a lieu après le combat de Heero et Zechs, mais avant l'anniversaire de Duo. Les suivantes ont lieu après la fin de l'histoire principale. Je vous conseille de la lire avant, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre le contexte.

* * *

_Le tour du lac en 4 saisons : Automne_

.

Je le regarde dormir, comme chaque matin de week-end depuis qu'il a reprit son travail. J'ai pris l'habitude de me réveiller avec lui en semaine, alors les samedi et dimanche, je continue à me réveiller à la même heure. Lui, au contraire, dort encore une ou deux heures, blotti contre moi. On dirait un chat quand il fait ça.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit feignant, c'est juste qu'il aime dormir. Et je ne vais pas le priver de ce plaisir juste parce que j'ai besoin de moins de sommeil que lui. Il m'a dit hier que je n'étais pas obligé de l'attendre pour me lever, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il se réveille toujours lorsque je quitte le lit. Il doit avoir froid. Alors je reste et je le regarde.

Il est presque 10h lorsqu'il émerge enfin. Comme chaque matin, il me sourit avant même d'ouvrir les paupières.

- Ohayo Tenshi.

- 'lut. L'est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 10h.

- Faut qu'on se lève...

Dit-il en se mussant encore plus contre ma poitrine... Comment veut-il que j'ai envie de me lever quand il fait ça, franchement ? Je lui laisse quelques minutes de plus, et lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne va pas tarder à se rendormir, je me lève doucement. Il râle un peu, mais fini par se redresser également.

Je vais me doucher et je sais que lorsque je descendrais, il aura préparé le petit déjeuner. Effectivement, le café est prêt lorsque je descend et Shinigami a reçu sa poignée matinale de croquettes. Duo commence à babiller au moment où j'apparais et je me laisse bercer par ses paroles. Je lui répond rarement, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, il va se doucher tandis que je m'occupe de la vaisselle. On a mis en place cette petite routine la deuxième ou la troisième semaine après mon arrivée. Ça s'est fait tellement naturellement que je me demande quelques fois comment il faisait lorsque je n'étais pas là.

La vaisselle est lavée et rangée avant que Duo ne soit redescendu. Je vais donc m'asseoir sur le canapé et je reprend mon carnet. J'ai commencé hier une illustration de Duo. Je l'ai représenté assis au bord du lac, mais je souhaiterais le faire avec les cheveux détachés. Il faudrait que je lui demande quelle est leur longueur réelle car depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais arboré une autre coiffure que sa natte.

- Toi, y'a quelque chose qui te chiffonne.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher. Je relève les yeux et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il me fait un grand sourire avant de préciser :

- Quand tu réfléchis, ou que y'a un truc qui t'embêtes, tu te mordilles légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que je faisais ça... Duo me sourit toujours et, comme je ne réponds pas, il continue :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ?

- Quelle est la longueur de tes cheveux ?

Il a l'air abasourdi quelques secondes et fini par exploser de rire. J'aime son rire, il est communicatif. Un jour, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rire aussi facilement que lui, mais pour l'instant, je me contente de sourire légèrement. Quand il est un peu calmé, il consent enfin à m'expliquer la cause de son hilarité.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. T'avais l'air tellement sérieux que je pensais que c'était plus grave que ça... J'en sais trop rien, en fait. Je les laisse toujours nattés pour ne pas avoir trop de nœuds. Pourquoi ?

Je lui montre alors l'esquisse que je tiens dans mes mains. Il sourit puis me demande en me rendant le carnet :

- Veux-tu que je pose pour toi avec les cheveux détachés ?

Je hoche légèrement la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette proposition me gêne un peu. Il ne va pourtant pas poser nu ! Mais ça me semble tout aussi intime. Personne ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, s'il est toujours natté.

Il se lève, et commence à dénatter sa chevelure. Les longues mèches coulent le long de son dos, accrochant la lumière d'une façon différente. Ils semblent plus clairs de façon générale et quelques reflets roux éphémères apparaissent ici et là. Il se penche sur moi pour regarder la position de l'esquisse et je me retrouve enveloppé d'une matière soyeuse et parfumée. Quelques mèches viennent balayer le carnet, produisant un bruissement étouffé. Duo se redresse brusquement et se détourne pour aller se placer sur le canapé. Ses joues sont un peu rouge et je pense que les miennes doivent être de la même couleur.

Je respire un grand coup pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur et je reporte mon attention sur mon crayon. Dès que je commence à dessiner, j'arrive à oublier mon trouble et je me concentre pour arriver à reproduire le plus fidèlement possible les ondulations de sa chevelure.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ainsi quand un gargouillis sonore me fait relever la tête. Duo me fait une grimace d'excuse.

- Désolé, Hee-chan, mais je commence à avoir faim.

Je regarde la pendule et m'aperçoit avec stupeur qu'il est largement plus de 14h. Je referme mon carnet et remercie Duo en me relevant.

- Tu auras encore besoin de moi comme modèle ?

- Non, ça ira. J'ai fini le croquis, il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre en couleurs.

- Tu me le montreras quand il sera fini ?

- Hn.

Il monte dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et je commence à préparer le repas. Je fais quelque chose de simple et rapide et lorsque Duo revient, paré de sa fidèle natte, nous pouvons passer à table.

Une fois le repas expédié et la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée, je retourne à mon carnet, pendant que Duo s'occupe de diverses tâches ménagères. Je le vois passer et repasser à la limite de mon champ de vision. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, mais lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il voulait de l'aide, il a décliné mon offre. Je continue donc à mettre mon dessin en couleur, tant que la vision de Duo les cheveux lâchés est encore fraiche dans mon esprit.

Je suis enfin satisfait du rendu des reflets de sa chevelure lorsqu'une ombre obscurcit mon carnet. Je relève les yeux et voit Duo debout entre moi et la lumière. C'est le moyen le plus simple qu'il ait trouvé pour me faire sortir de ma concentration, car s'il ne fait que m'appeler, je ne l'entends pas.

- On va faire un tour tant qu'il fait encore jour ?

- Hn.

Je range mes crayons et le suit pour me préparer à sortir. Encore une petite routine à laquelle on ne déroge que rarement. Chaque dimanche, nous allons faire le tour du lac près de la maison. Aujourd'hui, le temps est couvert et la température bizarrement chaude pour une fin d'octobre, mais comme il ne pleut pas, nous nous contentons de mettre une veste légère sans prendre de parapluie.

Comme toujours, Duo se charge de la majeure partie de la conversation. De temps à autres, il se tait et nous écoutons la nature environnante, le bruissement des feuilles mortes sous nos pas, le cri d'alarme d'un geai dans un arbre proche ou encore le souffle du vent dans les branchages décharnés.

- Vivement qu'il se mette à neiger. J'en ai marre de ce temps pourri.

- Il neige beaucoup ici ?

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours vécu dans le sud. Ici, il commence généralement à neiger mi-novembre, mais ça ne tient pas. Les premières neiges durables apparaissent vers Noël et restent jusqu'au printemps. Et oui, il neige beaucoup, entre un et deux mètres en moyenne. Mais comme les communes sont équipées, les routes sont dégagées. Le seul problème, c'est que le col de la Faucille est fermé aux premières neiges. Il faudra que je parte plus tôt pour prendre une autre route.

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, de rouler sur la neige en moto ?

- Un peu, ça glisse plus qu'une voiture. Mais bon, je pense que je vais demander à Lady Une de me laisser bosser à la maison, maintenant que je fais partie du groupe de recherches informatiques.

- Ce serait bien.

- Parce que ce sera moins dangereux ou parce que je resterais à la maison ?

- Les deux.

Cette réponse reçoit un énorme sourire qui me fait chaud au cœur. Nous avons atteint à peu près la moitié de notre promenade. On peut voir le toit de notre maison de l'autre côté du lac, car cette partie du chemin ne passe pas dans les bois de la commune. Le silence entre nous s'éternise, mais comme il n'est pas pesant, aucun de nous n'est pressé de le briser.

Soudain, un grondement sourd retenti au loin. Duo s'arrête et regarde le ciel d'un œil inquiet. Les nuages sont de plus en plus noirs et un éclair les traverse subitement. Quelques secondes après, nous entendons un autre grondement, plus sourd et plus fort que le premier.

- Shit ! Un orage ! C'est pour ça qu'il faisait si lourd aujourd'hui. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer Hee-chan, ou on risque de se faire tremper.

C'est vite dit. D'où nous sommes, même en marchant vite, il nous faudra bien vingt minutes avant d'arriver à la maison. Nous prenons donc une allure soutenue, pas encore de la course, mais presque. Les grondements de tonnerre de plus en plus proches nous poussent à maintenir cette vitesse. Il nous reste encore la moitié du chemin lorsque de grosses gouttes commencent à s'écraser sur le sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un déluge glacé s'abat sur nos têtes.

Duo jure entre ses dents et nous courrons pour arriver plus vite. Malheureusement, lorsque nous passons le seuil, nous sommes trempés de la tête aux pieds. Duo allume la lumière, car les gros nuages donnent l'impression que la nuit est tombée. Je vois alors qu'il grelotte sans discontinuer. Je passe dans la chambre d'ami et revient avec deux épais draps de bain. J'enveloppe Duo avec l'un et me pose la seconde sur les épaules.

Il commence à me remercier, avant d'être interrompu par un éternuement sonore. Je le pousse vers l'escalier en lui disant d'aller se changer avant d'attraper froid. Il refuse en me disant d'y aller avant. J'abandonne la lutte devant son regard buté. Si je commence à argumenter, on va perdre du temps et il restera encore plus longtemps mouillé. Je monte donc en vitesse et me débarrasse de mes vêtements trempés. Je me change entièrement, car même mes sous-vêtements sont humides.

Je décide de me sécher les cheveux en bas, pour permettre à Duo de monter se changer. Je le retrouve dans la cuisine. Il a sorti son livre de cuisine et farfouille dans un placard, ses cheveux mouillés lui dégoulinant dans le dos. Je l'attrape par les épaules et le somme d'aller se changer, car il frissonne toujours.

- D'accord, j'y vais. Tu peux nous préparer un grog en attendant ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un grog. C'est une boisson chaude alcoolisée que ma mère nous préparait toujours quand on avait froid.

- D'accord.

- J'ai ouvert le livre à la bonne page.

Puis, il sort enfin de la cuisine. Je regarde le livre de cuisine. C'est un volume manuscrit, que la mère de Duo a confectionné pour son fils lorsqu'il a quitté les États-Unis. Helen a une belle écriture ronde, facile à lire. Enfin, c'est à dire que je reconnais bien les lettres. Par contre, elle l'a écrit en américain, et je n'y comprends rien. Mais je vais quand même tenter de faire ce fameux grog.

Il y a une casserole d'eau sur la plaque, et Duo a sorti deux tasses. Je regarde la liste d'ingrédients : _hot water, ½ lemon, 2 teaspoon of honey, soup spoon of rhum_. Bon, au moins, _rhum_, c'est la même chose qu'en français. _Lemon_, il me semble l'avoir vu écrit sur le citron concentré, je vérifie dans le frigo. Oui, c'est ça, donc la moitié d'un citron.

_ Hot water_, ça doit être l'eau chaude. La plaque induction fait clignoter un H lorsqu'on l'éteint, et Duo m'avait expliqué que c'était pour _hot_, chaud en anglais. Reste plus que _honey_. J'ai entendu Duo appeler Quatre comme ça un jour, ce qui avait fait rougir le petit blond. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, il m'a dit que c'était un mot doux. Une douceur donc, genre du sucre ou du miel peut être. Je sort le paquet de sucre. Il est écrit _sugar_ sur le côté. Ce n'est pas ça, ce doit donc être du miel.

Bon, j'ai tout, maintenant il faut que je trouve les proportions. Je suis en train de me demander si _soup_ _spoon_ ce n'est tout simplement pas une cuiller à soupe quand Duo revient. Il s'est changé et s'est fait un turban avec une serviette pour ne pas avoir les cheveux qui lui dégoulinent dans le dos. Je lui trouve le teint pâle, ce qui contraste beaucoup avec ses joues rouges. Il grelotte toujours, mais un peu moins violemment. Il semble un peu surpris de voir les tasses toujours vides.

- T'as eu du mal à trouver les ingrédients ?

- _Soup_ _spoon_, c'est une cuiller à soupe ?

- Bah oui.

Il dit ça comme si c'était une évidence. Mais ma question l'a étonné. Je peux presque voir les rouages se mettre à bouger dans sa tête quand il y réfléchit. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il réalise, et je les trouve un peu trop brillants.

- Oh, pardon, Hee-chan. J'avais oublié que tu ne comprends pas l'américain. Mais t'as quand même trouvé les bons ingrédients.

- Par déduction et aussi parce que c'est souvent écrit en anglais en plus sur les emballages.

- Bon, alors je vais te montrer comment on fait un bon grog. Tu mets deux cuillers à café de miel dans une tasse, une cuiller à soupe de rhum et le jus d'un demi-citron. Ensuite, tu rajoutes de l'eau chaude sur le tout et tu n'as plus qu'à déguster.

- C'est simple comme recette. Mais pourquoi y'a-t-il un avertissement en bas de la page ?

- Ah, ça, c'est ma mère, elle adore mettre des commentaires. Là, elle a écrit : _Don't drive after that and go to bed __immediately__, or I will __coming__ to put you in !_ C'est à dire : Ne conduis pas après ça et va immédiatement au lit, ou je viendrais t'y mettre.

- Je comprends pour la conduite, car il y a de l'alcool, mais pourquoi aller au lit ?

- Parce que ça donne un coup de barre affreux. Et puis c'est plus efficace pour se réchauffer. Mais bon, vu l'heure, on va peut être manger avant, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Hn.

Nous sortons donc une pizza du congélateur et la mettons au four. Nous avons vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir la déguster. Je remonte dans la salle de bain, tandis que Duo s'installe devant la télévision en reniflant. Je vais prendre le sèche-cheveux et une brosse et je redescend. Duo me regarde bizarrement.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec les cheveux mouillés, tu vas vraiment finir par attraper froid.

- Ça peut attendre.

- Non. Je m'en occupe.

Je suis intransigeant et Duo finit pas me laisser faire. Je déroule le turban improvisé et libère les longs cheveux châtain. Je lui pose la serviette sur les épaules et commence à démêler les mèches une à une, avant de les faire sécher sur la brosse. J'apprécie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, et je crois que Duo aime ça aussi, car il a fermé les yeux.

Lorsqu'enfin les cheveux sont secs, je lui refait sa tresse et l'attache. Elle n'est pas très nette, j'en ai peur, je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour ça, mais Duo me fait un grand sourire. Le four sonne à ce moment-là et je me lève pour aller chercher notre repas. Je nous fait deux plateaux repas et je les apporte devant la télé. Les infos régionales viennent de commencer, mais ils ne parlent pas de cet énorme orage. Il a dû être très local.

Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié du repas lorsque je vois que Duo a de plus en plus de mal à manger. Un peu paniqué, je m'approche de lui et lui pose la main sur le front. Il est brûlant mais me dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il va aller se coucher tout de suite et que demain, ça ira mieux. Il pose son plateau sur la table basse et se lève. À peine est-il debout qu'il vacille et serait tombé si je ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Je le gronde et passe l'un de ses bras sur mon épaule. Ainsi soutenu, il arrive à se rendre dans la chambre. Je l'assied sur le lit et commence à le déshabiller pour le mettre en pyjama. Sa peau est brûlante et pourtant, il grelotte sans arrêt. Je le couche sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre commentaire et retourne dans la cuisine.

Je prépare les grogs et remonte avec mes deux tasses fumantes. J'espère que ça suffira à le soigner, parce que je ne sais pas quel médicament il lui faudrait. Je ne sais plus ce que Francine me donnait lorsque j'avais de la fièvre étant enfant.

Je pose les tasses sur la table de chevet et aide Duo a se redresser. Il me fait un pauvre sourire tremblant et accepte la tasse avec reconnaissance. Il entoure ses mains autour du récipient brûlant et déguste son grog à petites gorgées. Je fait pareil et je dois reconnaître que ce breuvage est très bon et réchauffe agréablement. Lorsque nous avons fini nos tasses, Duo semble un peu mieux.

Je lui prends la tasse des mains et la pose avec la mienne sur le sol. Je les descendrait demain. Puis je vais me coucher à ma place et prend Duo contre moi. Il se laisse faire et soupire de bien-être lorsqu'il se retrouve dans mes bras. Il chuchote :

- Merci Hee-chan. Pardon.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est pas ta faute si t'es malade.

- Mais je...

- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne. Dors.

C'est la première fois que je prends ce rôle avec lui. C'est toujours moi qui m'excuse d'habitude. Il abandonne la discussion et se musse contre moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est endormi. Je le veille encore un peu avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour.

Je suis réveillé par des sanglots étouffés. Duo pleure dans son sommeil. Lorsque je le secoue pour le réveiller et le sortir de son cauchemar, il me regarde avec des yeux flous. Il ne semble pas me reconnaître au premier abord, puis m'agrippe comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole. Je l'entends murmurer en anglais des paroles qui me sont incompréhensibles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le calmer, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il tremble de plus en plus et sa fièvre semble avoir augmenté.

Je me souviens de ce qu'il a fait pour me consoler après mon dernier cauchemar, et je décide d'utiliser la même méthode. Je lui caresse le dos doucement, en lui murmurant des paroles douces. Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, je lui chante une berceuse en japonais, que ma mère me chantait lorsque j'était petit. Il ne comprends pas cette langue, mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque la sonorité douce et grave de ma voix semble suffire à le calmer.

Lorsque les tremblements ont cessés, je continue à lui caresser le dos en silence. Je l'entends murmurer, en français cette fois. Mais sa voix est trop ténue pour que je puisse comprendre tout ce qu'il dit. Tout ce que j'arrive à saisir, c'est "ne pars pas", qu'il répète plusieurs fois. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille, et je lui chuchote :

- Je ne partirai pas Duo. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je ne te quitterai jamais.

Cela semble lui suffire et il finit par se rendormir. Je le caresse encore un peu tout en réfléchissant à ces événements.

De ma vie entière, je n'ai fait que détruire et blesser. Aujourd'hui, je veux protéger, je veux LE protéger. Je ne peux plus dépendre de lui. Oh, je sais qu'il est fort, mais quelques fois, comme ce soir, il me montre un visage fragile que je veux pouvoir protéger. Je vais en parler à Quatre. Il saura quoi faire. Je ne veux pas que Duo croit que je veux l'abandonner. Si je lui dit que je ne veux plus dépendre de lui, c'est assurément ce qu'il va penser. Oui, je vais en parler à Quatre.

Je caresse une dernière fois le visage fiévreux de mon ange blotti contre moi, et je me laisse aussi aller au sommeil, en priant qui voudra bien m'entendre de le guérir et de me permettre de rester pour toujours près de lui.

The End

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfic, et je ne tape ces petits OS que quand je suis en panne d'inspiration ou que je veux me changer les idées, alors ne vous attendez pas à des updates régulières.

Mais rien ne vous empêche de me dire si ça vous plaît ou non ^_^

À la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 1+2+1

Remarque : Bonjour à tous. Finalement, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour écrire cet OS là... Faut dire aussi qu'il n'est vraiment pas long. Juste une petite scène qui m'est venue avant de m'endormir, en réfléchissant à cette saison et à la review de Sortilege qui voulait voir l'évolution de leur couple. J'ai donc pensé à ça hier soir, j'ai profité de la pause déjeuner de ce midi au boulot pour l'écrire et la voici ^_^

* * *

_Le tour du lac en 4 saisons : Hiver_

.

Qu'il est beau ainsi... Glissant sur la glace comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde... Accoudé à la rambarde du ponton, je regarde Duo faire du patin sur le lac. Il gèle à pierre fendre, mais son sourire vaut bien un petit refroidissement.

Le nouvel an est passé depuis quelques jours, c'est son dernier jour de vacances. Demain, il retrouvera la grisaille de Genève et de son travail. Il a beau ne plus être sur le terrain, les choses qu'il découvre sur informatique sont apparemment déprimantes. Certains soirs, malgré ma présence et mes caresses, il lui faut plusieurs heures avant de se détendre et de s'endormir.

Il a commencé à neiger le jour de son anniversaire et la belle couche de poudreuse a tenu jusqu'à maintenant. Vu la température ambiante et les prévisions météo, elle n'est pas prêt de fondre. Le lac a commencé à geler début décembre, délogeant les deux couples canards sauvages qui y vivent à l'année. Il semblerait qu'ils aient élus domicile dans la basse-cour de monsieur Reverchon, qui les nourrit en plus de ses poules. Et pour Noël, le cantonnier du village a planté une pancarte au bord du lac : "patinage autorisé dans l'aire balisée". Lorsque Duo l'a vu lors de notre promenade dominicale, le sourire qu'il m'a fait aurait suffit à éclairer le village et toutes ses décorations de fête pendant deux semaines.

Nous sommes venus presque chaque jour depuis. Au début, il a essayé de m'apprendre, mais je n'aime pas trop ça. Je n'ai pas la maitrise de ma trajectoire et je n'ai pas assez d'équilibre. Alors je reste sur le ponton et je le regarde évoluer avec grâce.

Des gloussements tout proche me sortent de ma contemplation. Nos jumelles de voisines sont là, à se chuchoter des commentaires en regardant mon Duo... Attends, mon Duo ? Depuis quand suis-je aussi possessif envers lui ?...

Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas la façon dont elles le lorgnent. Je ne les ai jamais trop appréciées d'ailleurs. J'en ai parlé un jour à Quatre, bien avant que je lui demande de m'aider à trier mes sentiments pour Duo. Il m'avait répondu avec un grand sourire que j'étais jaloux. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi cela le réjouissait autant.

Et maintenant que je me suis déclaré, leurs minauderies me tapent encore plus sur le système... Je sais que Duo les considère de la même façon que nos autres voisins, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Pendant que j'essaye d'oublier la présence des deux glousseuses, Duo continue de glisser sur le lac. Je m'absorbe dans sa vision, littéralement ébloui, mais pas par la lumière du soleil qui se réfléchit sur la glace.

Soudain, je m'aperçoit que les deux filles se sont accoudées à côté de moi et me regardent à moitié avec crainte et à moitié avec curiosité.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. On peut vous poser des questions sur monsieur Maxwell ?

- Hn.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un acquiescement, mais elles le prennent comme tel puisque la deuxième continue :

- Vous vivez avec lui, alors vous devriez le savoir. Est-ce qu'il est célibataire ?

C'est vrai que nous sortons ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'officialiser notre relation. Autant Duo est expansif en privé, autant il est très discret en public. Et comme il fait nuit le matin, elles n'ont jamais dû me voir l'embrasser lorsqu'il part au travail. La question n'est donc pas très étonnante. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une réponse appropriée que la première reprend :

- Non, parce que vous savez, on le connais depuis un moment déjà et on l'a jamais vu ramener une femme chez lui. L'année dernière, un autre de ses amis était resté 6 mois, pour garder la maison parce que monsieur Maxwell était en mission sur Paris et qu'il ne rentrait que les weekends.

Il s'agit de Sam, le précédent petit ami de Duo. Il est parti un jour en lui disant qu'il ne supportait plus de rester tout seul dans cette maison paumée avec un chat hystérique en ne le voyant que sporadiquement. Je n'en revient pas qu'elles ne se soient pas rendues compte qu'ils sortaient ensemble. D'après les conversations que Duo peut avoir avec Agostina ou Dana, il n'a jamais caché son homosexualité à ses voisins. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la bêtise de ces petites dindes que la deuxième prend le relais :

- On pense que c'est à cause de son boulot qu'il n'a pas de petite amie. Mais maintenant qu'il rentre tous les soirs, il s'est peut être casé. Vous le savez, vous ?

Et les voilà toutes les deux en train de me regarder avec de grands yeux suppliants. J'ai bien envie de les faire rager un peu, alors je me contente d'une réponse laconique :

- Oui.

Elles se regardent fugitivement avant de se retourner vers moi et de demander des précisions :

- Oui, vous le savez ou...

- ...Oui, il est casé ?

- Les deux.

Et je me tourne résolument vers Duo qui continue ses circonvolutions sur la glace sans se douter de l'attention dont il est l'objet. J'entends des chuchotements surexcités à côté de moi, mais je ne leur prête pas attention. Quelques minutes après, Duo s'aperçoit de la présence des deux pipelettes et il revient vers nous. Voyant cela et comprenant qu'elles n'ont plus guère de temps pour me poser des questions, elles cessent leurs chuchotements et me demandent en chœur :

- Vous pouvez nous dire qui c'est ?

Je me contente de sourire en coin. Elles me pressent de répondre en sautillant sur place, comme deux gamines faisant un caprice, mais je les ignore. Duo est maintenant à portée de voix et il salue les deux adolescentes. Puis, il vient s'arrêter en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la rambarde. La glace n'arrive pas tout à fait au niveau du ponton, mais les fers des patins compensent la différence. Il est donc juste à la bonne hauteur.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid, à rester sans bouger ?

Je me penche vers lui, encadre son visage de mes mains et lui répond que non dans un souffle, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Simultanément, les jumelles poussent un cri d'effroi et Duo passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour ne pas glisser en arrière. Ainsi arrimé, il répond à mon baiser et j'oublie le reste du monde. Lorsque nous nous arrêtons enfin, par manque d'oxygène, je m'aperçoit que les deux filles ont disparu. Aux traces dans la neige, on peut même voir qu'elles ont fui en courant.

Je reviens sur le visage souriant de mon ange et reprend ses lèvres plus doucement. À la fin, il se recule un peu et se détache de moi pour contourner la rambarde. Tout en défaisant ses patins, il me demande :

- Alors, comme ça, on fait des frayeurs aux voisines ?

- Hn.

- Et je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez pour que tu leur fasses cette démonstration ?

- Elles voulaient savoir si tu étais casé. J'ai répondu à leur question.

Duo part d'un grand éclat de rire. Lorsqu'il se calme, je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse à nouveau. Puis, nous prenons le chemin du retour bras dessus bras dessous. Duo appuie sa tête sur mon épaule et demande doucement :

- Tu crois qu'elles ont compris maintenant ?

- J'espère. Mais s'il le faut, je suis prêt à recommencer cette scène autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

- Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

Cela me fait rougir. Il est perspicace, je le savais déjà, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me poserait cette question aussi abruptement. Néanmoins, je décide de lui répondre franchement :

- Hn. Je crois que je leur en ai toujours voulu d'essayer de te séduire... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Oh non, tant que ta jalousie se cantonne à repousser les importuns, au contraire, ça m'arrange.

Je lui souris et nous rentrons tranquillement chez nous. Lorsque nous passons la porte, j'entre-aperçois fugitivement les deux sœurs qui se cachent derrière le rideau de leur chambre. Qu'elles nous regardent de loin ou qu'elles nous fuient comme la peste, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'elles ne lorgnent plus mon ange...

.

The End

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà. Bon, je l'ai écrit assez vite et corrigé encore plus vite, alors si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : angst (au début) et lemon (à la fin, enfin, on va essayer...)

Couples : 1x2

Remarque : Bonjour à tous. Je comptais finir le tour du lac en 4 saisons avant de m'attaquer à d'autres anecdotes, mais finalement, je vais vous présenter ces OS par ordre chronologique pour les personnages, ça m'évitera de vous perdre (et moi avec). Cette fois-ci, on va passer à une nouveauté pour moi, à savoir une description poussée et détaillée d'une relation physique (un lemon quoi). Le changement de rating de l'histoire n'est pas anodin. Je laisse tomber aussi le POV, trop difficile à gérer pour écrire la première partie.

_

* * *

Première fois_

.

- Alors, vous êtes passés à l'acte ?

À ces mots,Heero s'étrangle dans sa tasse de thé et Quatre explose de rire. Il est très fier de cette subtile entrée en matière ! La semaine dernière, le brun a eu le malheur de lui raconter son accès de jalousie envers les jumelles, et depuis, le petit blond essaye de le faire parler de sa vie intime.

- Quatre, je ne veux pas en parler.

Le sourire coquin qui illumine le visage de Quatre disparaît pour laisser place à l'expression sérieuse qu'il arbore toujours lors de leurs séances et il réplique :

- Et pourtant, tu devrais.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Heero, le sexe fait partie de la vie à deux. Et je suppose que ton expérience dans ce domaine ressemble fort à celle que tu avais avec les sentiments, inexistante ou déformée.

Les joues de Heero virent au rouge et il détourne son regard des yeux trop clairs qui savent si bien lire en lui. Il maudit en silence la perspicacité de son psy.

- On dirait que j'ai raison. Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?

Heero soupire. De tous ses souvenirs, c'est celui qu'il voudrait le plus oublier. Il se renfonce dans le fauteuil, le regard lointain et comme voilé, oubliant complétement la présence de Quatre et jusqu'à la tasse de thé dans ses mains. L'arabe l'observe, sans pour autant briser le silence qui s'est installé. Quand Heero a cette expression, c'est qu'il pèse le pour et le contre avant de livrer une partie de son ancienne vie. La réflexion peut parfois lui prendre plus de 10 minutes, mais Quatre est patient.

Heero sait qu'il lui faudra un jour affronter ce démon. Cela devient même de plus en plus urgent, car il peine à contenir son désir physique de Duo. Et les confidences de la veille d'un châtain à moitié endormi lui ont appris qu'il en était de même pour son ange.

Comme chaque dimanche matin, Heero regardait Duo dormir. Inconsciemment, il avait commencé à lui caresser le dos. Duo avait à moitié ouvert les yeux, s'était serré contre lui et lui avait dit d'une voix rauque qu'il avait envie de lui. Heero s'était figé, surpris par cet aveu et par le bond que son cœur avait fait dans sa poitrine, partagé entre l'excitation et la terreur.

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il avait dit, Duo avait piqué un fard avant de bredouiller :

- Je... C'est pas ça... Enfin, si, mais... Je ne te force à rien, d'accord ? J'attendrais que tu soit prêt, même si ça te demande 20 ans...

Voyant une panique naissante au fond des grands yeux améthystes, Heero avait repris ses douces caresses en acquiesçant doucement aux paroles de son ange. Cela avait calmé Duo, qui avait refermé les yeux pour profiter de sa grasse matinée. Mais Heero avait continué à réfléchir à cet épineux problème.

Et là, assis dans le fauteuil de consultation du cabinet de Quatre, il a beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il tombe toujours sur la même conclusion que la veille, il doit en parler. Après tout, ça a fonctionné pour tous les autres souvenirs de sa vie de chien, ça devrait aussi marcher pour celui-là, non ?

Le voyant revenir à la situation présente, Quatre repose sa question. Heero relève les yeux et lui répond, avec une profonde détermination :

- D'accord. Mais...

- Si tu as peur de ma réaction, tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais.

- Hn. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne ferai jamais cela à Duo, même si tu me confirmes que c'est la seule manière possible.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'avais un peu moins de 15 ans quand c'est arrivé. À l'époque, il y avait un garçon de mon âge parmi les prostitués de J-san. Il s'appelait Damian et avait été laissé en gage par son oncle. Il était beau et apprécié par les clients. Comme il rapportait beaucoup, il avait commencé à se croire supérieur et il faisait la forte tête.

- C'est souvent le cas à cet âge-la.

C'est quelque chose que Heero apprécie chez Quatre. Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler beaucoup, l'arabe le sait et le coupe souvent. Ça ne le gêne pas, au contraire. Lorsqu'il raconte des banalités, c'est pour lui laisser le temps de mettre ses idées à plat. Sinon, il lui pose des questions pour le recentrer sur son sujet ou pour qu'il apporte des précisions. Heero profite de cette petite pause pour reprendre son souffle et décider de la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- On discutait souvent, surtout lorsque nous étions seuls à l'étage du Wing. Je pense qu'il était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami. J'ai commencé à rêver de lui dans des situations déroutantes et je ne comprenais pas ces rêves. J'en ai parlé à J-san. Il m'a expliqué que c'était du désir et comment le concrétiser.

- Tu parlais souvent de ce genre de choses avec J ?

- Non, mais je devais lui rapporter tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Je considérais que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. D'ailleurs, il était aussi au courant de mon attachement à Damian et des moments que l'on passait ensemble.

- Tu ne lui as jamais rien caché ?

- Jamais, du moins pas avant le carnet de Duo. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à le lui cacher...

Sentant Heero dévier délibérément dans son récit, Quatre se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que son patient et ami rechigne tant à lui raconter cette période. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de trouver une parade pour éluder le problème, il l'interrompt :

- Et que s'est-il passé après cette discussion avec J ?

- Je...

Heero baisse les yeux. Ce qu'il va raconter le fait encore souffrir, c'est indubitable, mais Quatre ne se laisse pas attendrir. Il doit absolument réussir à le faire parler. Il prend un ton engageant pour le relancer :

- Oui ?

Heero ferme les yeux un instant, inspire profondément puis regarde de nouveau Quatre dans les yeux. Le changement est saisissant. Auparavant hésitant et malheureux, il affiche maintenant une froideur hautaine. Ce n'est que la seconde fois que Quatre le vois ainsi. La première fois, Heero lui avait raconté le massacre sans pitié d'une famille qui avait osé se rebeller contre le docteur J, peu après la fin de son entraînement. D'une voix mécanique et sans relief, comme s'il récitait la liste des départements, Heero reprend :

- J-san m'a créé une occasion. Un soir, il m'a amené dans une des chambres réservées aux clients et m'a expliqué la marche à suivre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière des néons de la rue passant par la fenêtre me permettait de distinguer des formes. Damian était allongé sur le lit, nu et sur le ventre. Je n'avais qu'à suivre les explications de J-san. Il n'a pas fait un bruit quand je l'ai pénétré et je n'ai pas fait attention au reste. Lorsque j'ai eu fini, je me suis aperçu qu'il saignait. Ce n'était pas prévu et je l'ai mieux regardé. Il...

La maitrise de Heero s'effondre alors. Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux, les mains tremblantes. Quatre ne dit rien, de peur de l'effrayer. Puis, Heero fixe le tapis sans le voir, des images de ce soir-là en surimpression sur sa rétine, les mains tellement crispées autour de la tasse de thé que ses articulations blanchissent. Il se revoit dans la chambre enténébrée, devant le corps tremblant de Damian à moitié recroquevillé malgré ses chaines, les narines saturées par l'odeur doucereuse du sang et celle acide de la peur.

Il reprend, sans retrouver son calme, la voix basse et déformée par des sanglots secs et réprimés :

- Il n'a pas fait de bruit, car il était bâillonné... Il était attaché aux montants du lit et il pleurait... J'ai fuit... Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose... Je suis parti en courant et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre... J-san est arrivé peu après... Je lui ai expliqué, mais il m'a dit que c'était la seule façon d'aimer les hommes... Qu'ils n'étaient pas prévus pour et qu'il fallait les blesser...

Heero fait une nouvelle pause. Quatre est horrifié, pas par ce qu'a fait le japonais, mais par ce que J a osé faire. Il s'est servi de l'amour balbutiant de Heero pour punir un gamin capricieux. Il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur ses réflexions, car Heero poursuit, d'une voix un peu plus calme :

- Le lendemain, le regard des prostitués sur moi avait changé. Ils ne m'avaient jamais montré d'amitié, juste une indifférence prudente. Mais après, ils me regardaient avec dégoût. J'ai surpris des murmures. Avant, ils m'appelaient par mon nom, ensuite, lorsqu'ils parlaient de moi, ils crachaient presque "le Chien". Damian ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole. Il faisait en sorte de ne plus se trouver dans la même pièce que moi, il ne m'accordait plus un regard. Ils avaient tous raison. Je m'étais comporté comme un chien, ignorant et blessant mon ami pour assouvir mes pulsions. Ça me faisait mal, alors j'ai décidé de devenir un vrai chien, sans conscience, sans parole, sans souffrance.

- Et ça a marché ?

La voix douce de Quatre ne trahit aucun jugement, juste une écoute attentive. Heero ne relève pourtant pas les yeux et répond :

- Oui. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un regarde plus loin que le Chien pour voir Heero. Jusqu'à Duo. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève mon collier et qu'il retrouve mon âme. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je le ferai souffrir.

Deux fines larmes roulent sur les joues du japonais à cette pensée. Elles décident Quatre de laisser tomber la distance qu'il conserve toujours avec lui lors des séances, matérialisée par l'imposant bureau de bois sombre. Il contourne le meuble et s'approche de Heero. Ce dernier ne s'en rend même pas compte, jusqu'à ce que l'arabe le prenne par les épaules et le serre contre lui.

Après un premier mouvement de recul et un temps d'incertitude, Heero finit par se laisser aller à l'étreinte réconfortante. Quatre lui caresse les cheveux, comme il l'aurait fait pour rassurer un enfant. Après un moment de silence, le psy reprend le dessus sur l'ami et, d'une voix douce et grave, il brise le silence feutré qui s'est installé.

- J avait tort. Il t'a poussé à commettre un viol. Tu n'es pas obligé de blesser un homme pour l'aimer.

Heero se dégage de son étreinte pour regarder l'arabe dans les yeux.

- Mais...

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Sur ces paroles et avec un sourire tendre à la pensée de son homme, Quatre retourne sur son fauteuil. Heero met ce temps à profit pour réfléchir. Effectivement, si l'amour entre hommes est si brutal, pourquoi Quatre et Trowa sont-ils encore ensemble ? Devinant le cours des pensées du japonais, le sourire du blond s'élargit. Et lorsqu'enfin leurs regards se croisent, Quatre répond à la question muette clairement lisible dans les prunelles cobalt :

- Le sexe peut être passionné ou tendre, mais c'est un acte qui ne blesse que s'il est mal fait ou non consentant. J t'a dit que les hommes ne sont pas fait pour être pénétrés, mais même une femme peut souffrir et saigner si tu ne prends pas de précautions.

Puis, devançant la question suivante :

- Et non, je ne te dirais pas quoi faire.

- Mais...

- Tu demanderas à Duo, il est mieux placé que moi pour t'apprendre. Et puis, la pratique, c'est quand même mieux que la théorie, non ?

De nouveau, un sourire espiègle vient jouer sur les lèvres de l'arabe. Heero rougit du sous-entendu et contemple le tapis avec une grande attention. D'une petite voix, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, il dit :

- Mais comment je vais lui parler de ça ?

Le "ça" en question étant bien évidemment le viol de Damian, Quatre reprend son sérieux et répond :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui raconter les détails. Dis-lui seulement que tu as peur de lui faire mal parce que J t'a obligé à violer un prostitué récalcitrant.

- Il ne m'a pas obligé.

- Si. Avec l'ascendant qu'il avait sur toi et de la façon dont il te l'a présenté, tu n'avais pas le choix. Il s'est servi de toi et de tes sentiments pour punir ce garçon.

- J'aurai dû me rendre compte que ça n'allait pas.

- Et comment ? Tu n'avais aucune conscience du bien et du mal et une soumission totale à J.

Heero baisse la tête piteusement. Quatre a raison, mais maintenant qu'il sait, son ignorance et sa bêtise passée le révolte et le rempli de honte. Il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps et faire ouvrir les yeux au jeune garçon qu'il avait été autrefois. En bon psy, l'arabe ne le laisse pas s'appesantir plus longtemps sur sa remontrance.

- Et puis, tu t'es bien rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème. Tu avais honte de ce que tu avais fait, sinon tu ne te serais pas emmuré dans le silence et dans ton rôle de chien de cette manière. Arrête de te culpabiliser de n'avoir pas su faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal. C'est J le responsable, pas toi.

Heero regarde de nouveau Quatre dans les yeux. Il reste un peu de honte et de tristesse au fond de ses yeux, mais l'idée de sa non culpabilité commence à faire son chemin. Quatre est satisfait. Il lui en a fallu du temps, mais il commence enfin à libérer Heero de son carcan de soumission à J. Lors de son altercation avec Zechs, il y a presque quatre mois, il lui avait avoué avoir failli répondre à l'ordre d'attaquer que le truand lui avait lancé. Selon ses dires, la seule chose qui l'avait retenu, c'est qu'il avait été dressé à n'obéir qu'à son maître.

C'est cela qui l'avait le plus remué dans cette affaire. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble le soir même, Heero avait confessé une peur réelle de ne pas pouvoir résister à un ordre direct de son ancien maître. Il était paniqué, et si ce n'était pas Zechs, mais J qui s'en prenait à Duo la prochaine fois ? Pourrait-il le sauver cette fois ?

Le conditionnement a depuis bien reflué. La preuve, il n'a plus besoin d'argumenter avec Heero pendant la moitié de la séance pour lui faire comprendre que J a tort sur un point. Ne reste plus au japonais que l'habitude d'appeler son ancien maître J-san. Quatre en est persuadé, lorsque Heero laissera tomber le suffixe de politesse, il sera complétement débarrassé de l'emprise de ce vieux fou et n'aura plus besoin de psychologue.

Un bref coup de sonnette leur apprend que quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans la salle d'attente du cabinet. En levant les yeux, Heero s'aperçoit avec étonnement qu'il est plus de 17h15. Cela fait donc presque une heure et demie que la séance a commencé. D'ailleurs, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Quatre le congédie gentiment :

- Je crois qu'on en a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Ne fais pas attendre Duo et on se revoit jeudi, d'accord ?

Heero acquiesce et se lève. Il pose sa tasse de thé encore pleine, mais froide, sur le bureau puis sort de la pièce. Devant la porte, il hésite quelques secondes. Comment réagir face à Duo, après tout ce qui vient d'être dit ?

Dans la salle d'attente, Duo regarde une peinture abstraite, la tête penchée, semblant se demander dans quel sens il doit la regarder. Lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, le châtain se tourne en direction du bruit. En voyant Heero, son visage s'illumine d'un large sourire. Les interrogations de Heero disparaissent comme des bulles de savon et il se précipite dans les bras de son ange.

Un peu surpris par cet élan, Duo n'en resserre pas moins ses bras autour du corps robuste de son petit ami. Il lui caresse les cheveux tout en murmurant :

- Et bien alors, Kitty-Cat t'as encore martyrisé ?

- Non. Mais tu m'as manqué.

La réponse de Heero, chuchotée au creux du cou de Duo, lui fait remonter un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis que des papillons s'agitent dans son estomac. En réponse, il pose un baiser appuyé sur la tempe du brun, tout en répondant :

- You too, my love.

Ils restent enlacés encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne voir si son prochain rendez-vous est déjà arrivé. Il sourit en les voyant ainsi, complétement oublieux du monde extérieur. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour un câlin , surtout que la patiente suivante souffre d'érotomanie en phase de dépit (1), et que la vision d'un couple enlacé risque de déclencher une crise d'agressivité. Il choisit donc de briser l'instant gentiment :

- Vous comptez prendre racine ?

Si Duo relève la tête au son de la voix du blond, ce n'est pas le cas de Heero qui reste dans la même position.

- Hello Kitty-Cat ! Mais de quoi vous avez causé pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Il te le dira lui-même.

Si Heero n'a pas bronché à la question de Duo, la réponse de Quatre le fait se tendre imperceptiblement. Le natté comprend que c'est un sujet sensible et il resserre un peu son étreinte tout en posant un léger baiser sur la tempe du japonais.

- Bon, c'est pas que je veux vous mettre à la porte, mais je préfère que ma prochaine patiente ne vous voit pas ainsi.

- Elle est homophobe ?

- Non, juste très violente envers les couples qui s'embrassent ou s'enlacent. Mais elle va mieux, avant, il suffisait qu'elle voie deux personnes se tenir la main pour essayer de les tuer.

La dernière réplique amène une telle expression d'horreur sur le visage du châtain que Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer avant de le rassurer :

- Non, j'exagère, mais je risque de devoir gérer une crise si elle vous voit enlacés.

- D'accord, on y va alors, on va pas te compliquer ton travail. Bonne soirée Kitty-Cat !

Heero accepte enfin de relâcher Duo et sur un dernier signe de tête à Quatre, ils sortent tous deux pour rejoindre la moto garée sur le parking. Le brun se tait, perdu dans ses pensées, alors Duo commence à raconter sa journée pour le sortir de ses sombres réflexions. Le trajet pour rentrer se fait dans le silence, mais Heero se musse contre le dos de Duo, en maudissant intérieurement le casque qui l'empêche de poser sa tête directement sur l'épaule de son ange.

Duo ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit ressentir. Il hésite entre la joie de sentir Heero si câlin ou la tristesse qu'il n'aille pas bien. Une fois arrivé à la maison et la moto rangée dans le garage, le châtain se tourne vers le japonais pour mettre les choses à plat :

- Heero, je suppose que si Quatre a dit que tu dois me parler de votre séance, c'est que ça me concerne aussi. Mais je sais être patient quand il le faut, alors tu m'en parleras quand tu le jugeras opportun, d'accord ?

Le début de panique qui a envahi le brun aux premiers mots de Duo disparait à la fin de la dernière phrase. Un petit sourire timide vient fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il acquiesce :

- Hn.

- Bien. Alors, que dirais-tu d'une pizza maison pour ce soir ?

.

Pour une fois, c'est Duo qui se réveille le premier en ce samedi matin. Il faut dire qu'il a mal dormi. Des bribes de sa conversation de la veille avec Quatre lui tournent dans la tête. Lors de la séance de jeudi, Heero lui avait dit piteusement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de moment propice pour aborder le sujet avec Duo. L'arabe avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'appeler son meilleur ami le vendredi soir, pour être sûr qu'ils puissent en parler durant le week end.

Tout ce que Duo sait, c'est que Heero souhaite mener leur relation plus loin, mais qu'une partie de son passé l'empêche de passer à l'acte. Quatre n'a rien dévoilé de plus, et maintenant Duo redoute d'apprendre que son amour ait pu être violé par l'autre dégénéré.

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut vers 5h du matin, sans arriver à saisir ce qui l'a sorti du sommeil. Et depuis bientôt deux heures, il profite de la chaleur de Heero ainsi que du rythme régulier de sa respiration et de ses battements de cœur, sans réussir à retourner au pays des songes.

Le soleil doit commencer à se lever, car la luminosité augmente fortement. Le rideau du Velux en intercepte la majeure partie, mais la réverbération des rayons sur l'épais tapis de neige permet à Duo de voir le visage de Heero de plus en plus nettement. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombent sur le front, et le châtain les écarte doucement, tout en caressant légèrement son front. Le doux contact suffit à sortir le brun de son sommeil.

En voyant Duo éveillé, il lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, mais tellement proche de celle de Duo qu'il peut sentir sa respiration lui chatouiller la joue.

- Déjà réveillé ?

Duo répond un "mouais" étouffé et grognon tout en se blottissant davantage contre Heero. Il descend légèrement le long du corps du japonais pour se retrouver avec le nez dans son cou et pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Dans le mouvement, son aine vient se presser contre le bas-ventre du brun et Duo peut nettement sentir Heero déglutir.

Une idée germe dans l'esprit du châtain. Puisque Heero n'a pas réussi à trouver un moment propice pour lui parler de son envie de passer à l'acte, il va lui créer une occasion parfaite. Un sourire aux lèvres, Duo commence à caresser innocemment le dos du japonais tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Heero soupire de bien-être avant de rendre ses caresses au châtain.

De précédents matins câlins ont permis à Duo de repérer quelques zones où Heero est très sensible. Tout en continuant à lui caresser le dos de la main droite, Duo fait descendre doucement sa main gauche jusqu'à la limite du t-shirt du brun. Puis, toujours sans mouvement brusque, comme si sa main se trouvait là par inadvertance, Duo remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale du japonais, mais directement sur la peau. Heero se tend légèrement et chuchote d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- Duo ?

Le châtain grogne, comme si Heero le réveillait d'un état semi-comateux, mais il continue ses caresses. La main gauche est arrivée à l'omoplate et la droite a entamé la descente à son tour. Arrivée à la limite du t-shirt, contrairement à sa collègue, elle ne remonte pas sur la peau, mais s'aventure plus bas encore, explorant le fessier du japonais par dessus son boxer. Heero essaye d'échapper sans brusquerie aux attentions du natté, mais ce dernier embrasse alors un petit point juste sous l'oreille du japonais, à la limite de la mâchoire et du lobe. Un grand frisson parcourt Heero, mais au lieu de le détendre, cela ne fait qu'augmenter ses tentatives d'échapper à Duo.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Heero est rauque et un peu tremblante, tandis que son corps entier est tendu comme un arc. Entendant la peur dans la question, Duo cesse ses mouvements, sans pour autant enlever ses mains et soupire. Son souffle chatouille l'angle de la mâchoire de Heero, déclenchant un autre frisson. Le natté resserre son étreinte avant de murmurer :

- Hee-chan, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te forcerais jamais, mais on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Et si tu me disais de quoi tu as peur ? C'est en rapport avec ce qu'a dit Quatre lundi soir ?

- Je... Et bien... oui...

La voix de Heero s'éteint et il déglutit. Il réfléchit intensément pour savoir comment avouer sa faute à Duo. Comment réagira-t-il ? Sera-t-il choqué ? Ou pire, dégoûté ? Le laissera-t-il tomber ? N'ayant qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, le japonais inspire un grand coup avant de se lancer :

- Duo, je... j'ai peur. Je vais te blesser si nous allons plus loin...

Duo sent un bloc de glace lui tomber dans l'estomac. Ainsi, il avait raison, Heero a été violé pour croire que faire l'amour revient à blesser son partenaire. Mais il veut en avoir le cœur net, alors il demande d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et bien, je... Enfin, J-san m'a... Il m'a obligé à violer un prostitué récalcitrant.

Heero prononce la dernière phrase à toute vitesse et en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le dégoût déformer les traits fins de son ange. Duo est abasourdi par la révélation. C'est bien un viol qui est à l'origine de la peur de Heero, mais il ne s'attendait plutôt à ce que ce soit lui la victime. Il s'écarte légèrement, de manière à mieux voir le visage de Heero.

Le mouvement confirme à Heero que Duo réagit comme il s'y attendait. Il rentre la tête dans les épaules avant de se risquer à entrouvrir un œil. Contre toute attente, Duo ne semble pas dégoûté. Son visage n'exprime que de la tendresse et il avance doucement la main pour caresser la joue de Heero. La douce caresse fait s'ouvrir complétement les yeux cobalt, permettant à Duo d'y lire une grande confusion. Il passe sa main sur la nuque du japonais et l'oblige gentiment à caler son visage dans son cou.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Heero agrippe la taille du natté et le serre fort contre lui.

- Duo... Tu m'en veux pas ?...

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Je...

- C'est J qui t'a obligé à le faire, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Une larme quitte l'œil de Heero pour s'échouer dans le cou de Duo. Le natté resserre son étreinte et commence à bercer le brun, tout en chuchotant des mots rassurants :

- Chh, là, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là...

Heero se détend un peu et décide de tout lui raconter. Il décrit de nouveau ce qu'il ressentait pour Damian, ce que J lui a dit, le déroulement du viol, la réaction des prostitués après cela et sa décision de ne plus parler. Des sanglots secs hachent son discours, mais Duo ne l'interrompt pas. Il sait qu'il doit tout lui dire pour en être débarrassé.

Lorsque Heero se tait enfin, Duo reprend sa litanie de mots doux et ses caresses rassurantes. Quelques minutes après, lorsque les tremblements et les sanglots cessent, Duo reprend la conversation :

- Tu avais peur de me faire la même chose qu'à Damian, c'est pour ça que tu te sauvais dès que je devenais trop entreprenant ?

- Hn.

- Et tu as toujours peur ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- Veux-tu que je t'apprennes ?

- ...

L'augmentation de la température des joues de Heero dans son cou renseigne Duo sur la jolie teinte vermeille qu'elles ont dû prendre. Il pouffe avant de dire :

- Je t'ai appris à lire, à écrire, à cuisiner... Je peux bien t'apprendre ça aussi, non ?

Heero donne son accord dans un souffle, mais cela suffit à Duo pour qu'il commence son enseignement sur le champ. Il repousse doucement Heero sur le dos et le surplombe. Il le regarde dans les yeux et débute son cours de travaux pratiques :

- Quand on fait l'amour, il y a deux grandes phases. Les préliminaires et l'acte en lui-même. Les préliminaires sont plus ou moins longs, mais c'est toujours grosso modo la même chose. Le but est d'attiser le désir de son partenaire par des caresses et des baisers. On va commencer par ça, d'accord ?

- Hn.

- Je te montre d'abord.

Heero n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer que le châtain prend sa bouche d'assaut. Étant encore en terrain connu, Heero répond au baiser fougueux de son ange, sans se rendre compte que c'est une diversion pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Il s'en aperçoit seulement lorsque le vêtement met fin au baiser en passant entre leurs deux visages avant de finir sur le plancher.

Légèrement essoufflé, Heero regarde Duo se débarrasser de son propre t-shirt. Il est fasciné par la peau blanche qui se dévoile et qui a l'air si douce. Cependant, il n'ose pas encore la toucher, de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Étant tous deux à égalité, Duo se recouche le long du corps de Heero. Il sent ce dernier frissonner au contact de leurs peaux nues, mais comprend rapidement que le japonais n'ose pas encore prendre l'initiative. Il approche son visage de celui de son amour, de manière à pouvoir lui souffler à l'oreille la suite de ses explications :

- Le corps est parsemé de zones érogènes. Elles sont différentes pour chaque personne. Toi, par exemple, tu en as une ici...

Et Duo lèche lentement le point sous l'oreille de Heero, provoquant un nouveau frisson. Il sourit, et descend légèrement le long du cou du japonais, pour taquiner une autre zone sensible, le long de la carotide, à l'ancien emplacement de son collier.

- Ici...

Un baiser sur la pointe de la clavicule.

- Et là...

Un autre sur le sternum.

- Là, peut-être ?

De baiser en baiser, Duo dresse la carte des points sensibles de Heero. Il explore le torse imberbe avec lenteur, cherchant les endroits qui déclenchent des frissons ou des soupirs étouffés. Petit à petit, il se rapproche de sa véritable cible, la cicatrice qui barre l'aine gauche de Heero et qui ne cesse de le hanter bien qu'il ne l'ait vue qu'une fois.

Heero a le souffle court. Il lui semble que les lèvres et les mains de Duo sont partout à la fois et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est tordre le drap entre ses doigts.

Enfin, Duo pose ses lèvres à l'extrémité supérieure de la cicatrice. Lentement, il entreprend d'en redessiner le contour, mais elle disparaît rapidement sous l'élastique du boxer. Il en faut plus pour décourager l'américain, et, comme il en rêve depuis si longtemps, il fait lentement glisser le sous-vêtement pour dévoiler petit à petit la totalité de la balafre. Sa bouche suit le mouvement, affolant Heero par son toucher léger (2).

Maintenant, la cicatrice est entièrement découverte, mais Duo continue d'emmener le boxer toujours plus bas. Il dépose des baisers papillons le long de la cuisse gauche puis du mollet. Lorsque le japonais se retrouve entièrement nu, Duo remonte le long de l'autre jambe.

Puis, il embrasse légèrement la virilité de Heero, le faisant violemment sursauter. Étouffant un petit rire, le châtain concentre toute son attention sur cette zone pulsante de vie. Après quelques caresses, il arrive enfin à obtenir de vrais gémissements de plaisir de la part de son amant. Ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il approfondit ses caresses buccales.

Heero entre alors dans un autre monde, où rien d'autre n'existe que la bouche de Duo sur lui et le plaisir qu'elle lui procure. Alors qu'il se sent partir, une phrase prononcée par Quatre lors de leur dernière séance revient le frapper comme un boomerang : "L'Amour, c'est avant tout un échange...". Mais depuis tout à l'heure, Duo donne sans rien recevoir en retour. Il ne peut pas le laisser continuer ainsi !

- Duo... At... Attends...

Duo relève la tête et regarde Heero avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Le japonais reprend son souffle quelques secondes avant de faire revenir Duo à sa hauteur. Alors il inverse leurs positions pour plaquer le châtain contre le matelas.

- À mon tour.

Le sourire éclatant que cette phrase fait naître sur le visage de l'américain apprend à Heero qu'il a agi comme il fallait. Alors, comme Duo l'a fait pour lui, il entreprend d'explorer chaque millimètre carré du torse laiteux, en commençant par le cou. Dès qu'il trouve une zone sensible, il l'exploite au maximum, fasciné par les sons que Duo produit sous ses caresses. Il finit de déshabiller le châtain et s'arrête quelques instants, le temps de le regarder. La posture alanguie, les joues rouges et le souffle court de l'américain font grimper en flèche la température interne de Heero. Le japonais se rapproche du bas-ventre de son ange et rend à la virilité de Duo l'attention que le natté lui a prodigué précédemment.

Ses baisers et ses caresses, bien que maladroits, mènent Duo aux portes de la jouissance. N'en pouvant plus, il décide de passer à la suite. Avec difficulté, il demande à Heero d'arrêter. Le japonais stoppe ses mouvements immédiatement et regarde timidement Duo, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. L'américain le rassure d'un sourire, avant de le faire revenir à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis, d'une main, il farfouille dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, sous le regard intrigué du japonais. Il en sort un flacon qu'il place dans la main de Heero.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

À ces mots, Heero se crispe et fait mine de s'enfuir. Duo a prévu le coup, et a entouré la taille de son amant de ses jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. Heero se débat un peu, mais comme chaque mouvement frotte leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre, il arrête vite, essoufflé. Résigné, il plonge la tête dans le cou de Duo et essaie de négocier :

- Duo, non... Je vais te faire mal...

- Oui.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse laconique, Heero relève brusquement la tête et regarde Duo dans les yeux. Les prunelles améthystes ont viré au violet foncé sous la puissante du désir, mais elles ne montrent aucune peur. Heero ouvre la bouche :

- Mais...

- Mais rien. Écoute-moi bien Hee-chan. Je n'ai pas eu d'amant depuis longtemps. Mon corps n'est plus habitué, et je vais avoir mal. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

- Mais...

Duo pose ses doigts sur la bouche de Heero pour le faire taire. Il se rapproche de lui et lui chuchote d'une voix rauque :

- Je vais t'expliquer comment me faire le moins de mal possible. Tu me fais confiance ?

Heero plonge dans les yeux de son ange et son appréhension diminue considérablement. Oui, il lui fait confiance et il embrasse les doigts qui le bâillonnent pour toute réponse. Duo sourit et relâche les hanches du japonais.

Suivant les indications de l'américain, Heero enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, avant de caresser son intimité. Prudemment, il fait entrer un doigt. Duo bouge un peu les hanches sous l'intrusion mais ne semble pas gêné plus que ça. Heero déglutit. Il lui paraît inconcevable de pouvoir mettre plus qu'un doigt à cet endroit-là. Et pourtant, l'idée même est sacrément excitante.

Avec délicatesse, il effectue quelques va-et-vient. Duo gémit de plaisir et explique la suite à Heero d'une voix haletante. L'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt le fait légèrement grimacer, mais il se détend vite. Mais lorsque sur son ordre Heero insère un troisième doigt, il ne peut retenir un petit cri de douleur. Le japonais fait mine d'enlever ses doigts, mais Duo attrape son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se figent tous deux, le temps pour Duo de reprendre sa respiration. Puis, il attrape l'autre main du japonais, posée jusqu'à présent à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il la déplace jusqu'à sa virilité et explique à Heero comment le détourner de la douleur. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le natté se décrispe suffisamment pour permettre au japonais de reprendre ses mouvements de ciseau. Rapidement, la douleur disparaît et Duo supplie Heero de le prendre.

Heero déglutit, il a encore peur, mais la vision du natté se tortillant sous lui a raison de ses dernières réticences. Il retire ses doigts de l'intimité de Duo, le faisant grogner de frustration. Il inspire profondément, puis pénètre le châtain d'une poussée. Il a été trop brusque, car Duo crie sous le coup de la douleur et une larme perle à ses paupières.

Voyant cela, Heero tente de se retirer, mais Duo l'en empêche en refermant les jambes autour de sa taille. Il ouvre les yeux, attrape le visage de son amant pour le forcer à le regarder, plante ses yeux dans les orbes cobalt et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Si tu te retires, je t'assomme.

Heero acquiesce d'un bref mouvement de tête et ne bouge plus. Duo se détend lentement, puis, voyant que son amant semble pétrifié, il inverse leurs positions d'un coup de reins. Prenant appui sur les abdominaux fermes de Heero, il commence un lent et ample va-et-vient pour finir de s'habituer à la présence imposante en lui. Heero se fait violence pour ne pas bouger, il a peur de lui faire encore mal s'il prend l'initiative.

Après quelques mouvements, Duo peut enfin bouger plus librement. Il s'aperçoit alors de l'immobilité de Heero et en comprend la cause. Il stoppe et attend que le japonais le regarde dans les yeux. Il reprend progressivement son souffle et lorsqu'il est sûr d'avoir l'entière attention de son amant, il s'allonge sur lui et lui souffle :

- Hee-chan, c'est bon maintenant.

- Mais je t'ai fait mal...

- C'est normal, je te l'ai dit. Mais maintenant ça va. Alors je t'en prie, Heero...

Et il pose les lèvres sur le cou de Heero, à l'emplacement exact de la carotide, qu'il peut sentir pulser sous ses lèvres à un rythme effréné. Il repasse une fois de plus sur chaque point sensible trouvé un peu plus tôt. Heero gémit et Duo sourit, ravi de ce réflexe. Il effleure la peau de son amant, pose ici et là des baisers papillons, et commence un léger déhanché. Heero attrape la tête de Duo, sans brusquerie toutefois, et tente d'obtenir un contact plus franc.

Ayant reçu la réaction escomptée, Duo les fait de nouveau rouler sur le lit pour redonner toute liberté de mouvement à Heero. Ce dernier comprend la demande implicite et instinctivement, il entame un mouvement lent et ample. Ayant encore quelques craintes, il observe les réactions de Duo, attentif à ses moindres soupirs.

Le châtain se cambre brusquement en râlant de plaisir, après un coup de rein de Heero à un endroit précis. Étonné, le brun recommence le même mouvement et le fait de nouveau crier. Dès lors, il essaye de toucher cet endroit à chaque fois.

Petit à petit, le japonais accélère ses va-et-vient, entraînant Duo de plus en plus loin sur le chemin de la jouissance. Ils atteignent l'apogée en même temps et Heero s'écroule sur Duo, le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Lorsque son cœur a repris un rythme plus régulier, il se retire de son amant et fait mine de s'écarter. Duo ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et l'oblige à se coucher tout contre lui, en laissant le moins de distance possible entre leurs deux corps. Alors qu'il se laisse glisser tout doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, il entend Heero murmurer :

- Je suis désolé.

Sans daigner ouvrir un œil, le châtain répond de la même façon :

- De quoi ? De m'avoir amené au septième ciel ?

- Non, je... Hein ?

- Hee-chan, je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu un peu mal, mais ça valait le coup, crois-moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui, on recommence quand tu veux.

- Aishiteru, tenshi.

- Me too, my love. Promets-moi juste une chose.

- Hn.

- Ne donne aucun détail à Quatre.

.

The End

* * *

(1) L'érotomanie est un état passionnel qui se rencontre chez une femme ou jeune femme célibataire. Il se déroule en trois phases :

* la phase d'espoir : la plus longue, où le malade espère que l'être aimé va se déclarer ouvertement. La plupart du temps, l'érotomane reste fixé névrotiquement, à cette phase ;

* la phase de dépit : la personne malade tombe le plus souvent dans la dépression ; elle devient agressive, voire suicidaire ;

* la phase de rancune : l'agressivité se tourne vers la personne aimée et peut mener au meurtre. _(Source : Wikipédia, lisez l'article en entier pour plus de détails ou regardez le film "À la folie, pas du tout")_

(2) Oui, je sais, les cicatrices sont insensibles, car les nerfs tactiles qui parsèment la peau ne se reconstruisent pas en même temps que celle-ci. Par contre, la peau autour des cicatrices est plus sensible, pour compenser la perte de sensations.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et bin, voilà un chapitre qui m'aura donné du mal... Je crois m'être pas trop mal sortie de la première partie, mais je suis plus que dubitative pour le lemon... Au départ je ne voulais pas le faire aussi détaillé... Je crains de m'être un peu emportée, et pour un maigre résultat...

En tout cas, j'attends votre avis, ça me permettra de m'améliorer s'il me prend l'envie d'en réécrire un. À plus !


End file.
